There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes the steering nozzle to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
In watercraft having a jet propulsion system with a steering nozzle, steering of the watercraft can only be achieved when thrust is generated by the jet propulsion system. Therefore, when no or little thrust is generated by the jet propulsion the watercraft cannot be steered even if the steering nozzle is being turned by the steering assembly. Some inexperienced drivers of such watercraft find this inconvenient since when wanting to avoid an unexpected obstacle they may release the throttle operator of the watercraft and attempt to steer the watercraft. As would be understood, since releasing the throttle operator reduces the thrust generated by the jet propulsion system, they are unable to steer and, as a result, are sometimes unable to avoid the obstacle if the drag generated by the hull of the watercraft is insufficient to stop the watercraft on time.
In order to solve this problem, many different systems were created by watercraft manufacturers. In one such system, the position of the steering assembly and the engine speed are sensed. When it is determined that the engine speed is below a speed at which the thrust generated by the jet propulsion system is insufficient to steer the watercraft (because the driver released the throttle operator, for example) and it is determined that the steering assembly is being turned, then the speed of the engine is automatically increased (i.e. without driver intervention) to a level where the thrust generated by the jet propulsion system is sufficient to steer the watercraft.
Although this system is effective to avoid the above-mentioned problem, some drivers may find the effects of this system a bit unsettling because by releasing the throttle operator they expect the watercraft to decelerate, but when combined with steering, the watercraft actually accelerates.
Therefore, there is a need for method of operating a watercraft where the watercraft can be decelerated when the thrust generated by the watercraft is insufficient to steer the watercraft and the steering assembly is turned.
There is also a need for a method of operating a watercraft which allows the watercraft to be steered when the thrust generated by the watercraft is insufficient to steer the watercraft and the steering assembly is turned.
There is also a need for a watercraft operating under one or both of the above-mentioned methods.